The temporary insanity of Jeremy Gilbert
by banhan
Summary: Jeremy's parents are dead and his sister is a vampire, he is a vampire hunter and it is all too much for him. Jeremy is losing control of his mind so he does what he thinks is best for himself and everyone else around him; by getting Elena to kill him. (better than the summary. Not slash.)
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy struggled to get to sleep on Saturday. His adrenalin was still spiked from the day's events. He had killed a vampire after Stefan had made him, threatening to turn the vampire against him if he didn't, and then he had almost killed Elena, which he would have if it weren't for Stefan stopping him.

Jeremy had been on a downward spiral, spinning out of control. His life has been one big mess ever since the vampire's came to Mystic Falls, which they basically caused unnecessary death, destruction and the birth of new vampires. Though despite all the deaths, like Vicki and Anna, and destruction, like explosions and of course the birth of new vampires, which consisted of Caroline, Elena; Jeremy did not exactly blame the vampires for what had happened. As much as he would like to do so, he couldn't, as it wasn't exactly their fault.

It was the fault of everything supernatural to begin with. Witches, werewolves, vampires; all three categories of the supernatural had the potential to heighten the other breeds strength. For example, werewolves and vampires produced hybrids, which was what Klaus and Tyler was. Vampires wouldn't have existed without witches, so maybe witches were to blame for Jeremy's sister turning into a vampire.

No, Jeremy couldn't think like that. Witches had done a lot for humans and supernatural creatures, hell, Bonnie- who was a witch- had saved him more times than he could count, so he couldn't exactly think less or blame witches for the direction in which has life was heading.

Though, if there was one thing Jeremy could clarify, it was that he would be dead by the age of twenty-five. Nearly every Gilbert died young and rarely any of his ancestors had happy endings. His parents -who knew about the supernatural and had evacuation plans just in case the town was under siege by vampires - died in a car accident. Jenna had died during the sacrifice, which turned out to be for nothing. John, his annoying – but yet caring uncle- had died protecting Elena so she wouldn't turn into a vampire, and then four months later, she gets turned into a vampire anyway, making Jeremy the only living Gilbert. Unless…..he killed more vampires and got the cure to turn Elena human, but who was he kidding? He could not kill any more vampires, they were people too, and killing tons of people or vampires just to save the life of one was extremely selfish.

Yes, Jeremy's life had become incredibly f****d up and he could no longer cope. The nightmares he would always have prevented him from sleeping, which made him edgy and angry. All he wanted to do was crawl in a hole and submerge from the hole only when vampires, werewolves and every other supernatural creature were dead.

Jeremy could not cope any longer; this feeling within him was too overbearing, this hatred that he felt towards vampires –even though he didn't want to hate them- was too much. It was this that made Jeremy comes to the conclusion of sacrificing himself so he didn't hurt anyone else. He had come too close to murdering his own sister, the only blood relative he had left and it was not okay.

When the morning came he would tempt Elena with his blood; this was the only way to make things okay. He had to die to protect Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan and Damon, because if he didn't do this, he would kill everyone he cares about and there was no way, in heaven or hell, that he would put them at risk.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy woke on Sunday morning with a nervous feeling deep within his gut. He was exhausted, he had only gotten two hours sleep and those two hours of sleep were interrupted by vigorous nightmares that woke him up in a cold sweat. He dreamt he killed Elena, the dream seemed so real, so when he stabbed her in the heart he could feel her blood running down his hands, in-between his fingers and onto his wrist.

This wasn't the worst part of the dream, no, Jeremy hated to admit it, but he liked the feeling of a vampire's blood being on his hands, knowing that he had been the cause for spilling vampire's blood. He was a hunter, this was who he was, but it still didn't make it any easier.

Sighing, Jeremy got out of bed to go down to the kitchen. It was still early so Elena would be sleeping for a little while longer and it was too early for anyone to randomly come over, which was a window of opportunity for Jeremy. During this short time period, he intended to get Elena to kill him.

Jeremy got out bacon and eggs and started cooking the eggs first; he was hoping the smell would wake Elena up, which it did. Elena walked down the stairs with a smile on her face. This was the first time in so long that Jeremy saw her smile; his heart ached for what he was about to do to her. When Elena killed him, it would break her heart, but a broken heart was better than no heart.

'What are you doing, Jeremy?' Elena asked, standing across from him at the counter.

'I thought I would make some awesome breakfast' Jeremy replied back, trying to keep his voice cool and even, that way he didn't let his emotions show.

'You better be making me some' she said as she stuck her tongue out. God, she was not making this any easier for Jeremy.

'Elena, could you get some glasses and orange juice?'

She smiled happily at Jeremy and turned her back on him to get the things that he asked for. It was the perfect opportunity. Jeremy went over to the bacon and started cutting, 'accidently' letting the knife cut his hand. The cut was relatively deep and was bleeding non-stop.

Elena dropped the orange juice on the floor and turned to look at Jeremy. Her eyes showed just how hungry she was.

'Jeremy' she warned as she took an involuntary step forward, her hunger driving her forward. This was exactly what Jeremy wanted and he knew that if he pushed her over the edge, he would be dead within minutes.

Jeremy moved forward, holding his hand slightly up, letting her full vampire senses know how close the blood was. One second there was full tension between the two siblings, then the next minute all hell had broken lose.

Elena pushed Jeremy so hard on the ground that he landed with 'oomph' and she grabbed his hand, her fangs had erupted from her gums and Jeremy knew that she was going to attack. This was exactly what he wanted.

Elena stared at his hand, unsure what to do, but when Jeremy pushed his hand toward her face she didn't resist any longer. She brought Jeremy's hand to her mouth and bit down hard.

Jeremy's first reaction would have been to pull away and find something to stake her, but he resisted, he wanted this: he wanted to die. Though even Jeremy had to admit, this was the weirdest sensation. He could feel his blood leaking out of the bite marks and feel her tongue lapping over the blood, nice and slow.

Elena soon got bored of his hand and moved to Jeremy's throat. Jeremy could feel Elena at his neck, wondering whether or not this was the right decision, but he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. She slapped his head to this side so she could gain full access to his neck and bit down hard.

At first Jeremy squirmed, but then he stopped himself. He could feel his blood being drained out of his body; it was like a tidal wave retreated back to the ocean, leaving the shore line nice and calm and relaxed. Jeremy knew that his death was inevitable, he was tired, his eyes were closing and he could see black spots.

Just when he thought that death would come, he was wrong. Elena was thrown off him and she went stumbling back and was in complete shock at what she had done. Jeremy looked up to see who had interfered with his death, and of course, there stood Damon Salvatore.

**Reviews are always appreciated, so please tell me what you think. :D**


	3. Damon's POV

**Damon's POV **

Stefan was pissing Damon off; he had just heard what he had done to Jeremy, putting him under all that pressure to kill a vampire in order to turn Elena human, but honestly, Stefan needed to get his act together. He wanted to help Elena, but yet he was putting her younger brother at risk which, is she found out, would be devastated. It just wasn't right and even Damon, who was a sadistic narcissistic vampire, knew when to draw the line.

He would never use Jeremy the way Stefan was using him, even if it was all for Elena, or so he claimed it to be. Damon knew that Stefan was just being selfish; if he got the cure that turned Elena human again, then she would love him more than she loved Damon, but honestly, didn't she get a say in all of this? Plus, if she found out the way that Stefan was Jeremy she would not be pleased.

Damon was thinking so much about the Gilberts that he actually found himself standing in front of their house, staring at the front door, debating whether or not to walk in. Perhaps it was too early and they would be sleeping, but yet, Damon couldn't stop himself from taking involuntary steps to the door.

However, Damon stopped when he reached the door. Something wasn't right. Damon ran in the house without thinking and saw Elena on top of Jeremy, drinking his blood like a dehydrated human would drink water. He pulled Elena off of Jeremy and automatically knelt down, to see what little blood he had left pouring out of the bite marks Elena had made.

'Jeremy' Damon warned a very sleepy Jeremy 'Don't close your eyes, kid'

'Ugh. I'm tired' Jeremy's voice was barely audible and if Damon didn't have vampire hearing then he wouldn't have heard what he said.

'I know, kid. Don't worry, I'll make it better'.

Damon lifted Jeremy up and rushed to the kid's room where he laid him on the bed, checking out the damage that Elena had caused. Jeremy did not look good, he was deathly pale and he had bags under his eyes.

Without thinking Damon bit his wrist and lifted it up to Jeremy's mouth, but Jeremy didn't drink it. He turned his head to the side and kept his mouth shut.

'Come on, Jeremy, drink'

'Piss off; you should have let me die, Damon'

At this, Damon practically pushed his wrist into Jeremy's mouth, forcing him to drink his blood, because if he didn't there was a huge possibility that he could die. Damon knew he won this 'battle' when Jeremy started to drink his blood.

Jeremy's condition started to improve and Damon was pleased as the kid fell into blissful unconsciousness. Satisfied with the kid's improvement he went to call Caroline so she could deal with Elena.

'Hey, Blondie' Damon said sarcastically to Caroline.

'What do you want Damon?' Wow, Damon was impressed. She had spunk.

'There's been a little drama over at the Gilbert house.'

'What?' Damon rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see him, even as a vampire he still found her to be a little, well…..blond.

'Let's just say Elena got a little hungry and fed on baby Gilbert'

'I'm coming over now' Caroline stated, but Damon had other plans for Caroline.

'You can't stay. You just get Elena and get out of here for the day, I'll deal with little Gilbert.'

'Fine'

Damon hung up the phone and smirked, words could not describe how happy he was that he unintentionally walked over to the Gilbert house hold, because if he didn't Jeremy would be dead and even though he hated to admit it, he actually cared for the kid.

Damon walked back to Jeremy's room but stopped in shock as soon as he saw Jeremy. The kid's condition had worsened, he was so pale that his veins were noticeable, his lips were blue, but that wasn't the worst of it. He was vomiting up all the blood that Damon had made him drink less than two minutes ago.

Damon ran to him in less than a quarter of a second and instantly started yelling his name, begging and pleading him to wake up. He had never felt this worried before, not even about Stefan. Damon never believed in a God before, but he did now, he was praying and begging Him to save Jeremy. Damon did not want to lose someone who he cared about.

Damon had no idea what he was going to do if Jeremy died, Elena would be distraught…..and so would he. Sure, he and Jeremy don't always get along, but recently he started caring for the kid the way an older brother would his younger brother. If Jeremy died, then so would a part of Damon. It was this that made Damon takes a hold of Jeremy and pulled him close to his chest whilst he let his humanity take hold and let the tears flow down his perfectly sculptured face. He did not want to lose Jeremy.


	4. Chapter 4

No, this could not be happening! Jeremy had been saved right before he was going to die. Things could not get any worse. He had tried to kill himself to protect the people that he cared for, but Damon had to ruin everything. Jeremy was prepared to die, he wanted to die, but his plan was thwarted.

Jeremy looked up at Damon with half closed eyes, they felt heavy and were threatening to shut any minute; but he was shocked to see that tears glistened Damon's handsome features. Jeremy knew that Damon never cried and the fact that he was holding Jeremy to his chest and crying over him shocked him to the point that if he had the strength to talk, he would have been speechless.

Damon looked down at him and tried to smile reassuringly, but the smile on Damon just looked odd. Jeremy attempted to squirm out of Damon's deathly tight grip, but found that whenever he moved, his lower back screamed out with pain. A sound of pain escaped from Jeremy's lips before he could stop it and Damon laid him gently on the bed, looking at him with so much concern in his beautiful blue eyes.

'Take it easy, Jer' Damon warned Jeremy as he moved Jeremy's hair away from his sweaty face. Jeremy listened to Damon's advice.

'Why are you here, Damon?' Jeremy's voice was extremely weak and Damon had to move closer to hear it, though Damon being this close to Jeremy made him want to cringe away. It wasn't that he didn't like Damon, it was more so the fact that he was not used to Damon being this kind to others.

'Go to sleep, Jer. Caroline's just come over to get Elena out of here for the day, I'll go see her quickly'

Damn it, he was purposely dodging Jeremy's question and Jeremy guessed it was understandable why. Damon had never been the type to lay out all his feeling for everyone else to see, he was a private guy and thought that emotions could be seen as a weakness to some vampires.

Jeremy wanted to go to sleep, but for some reason wanted to wait until Damon answered his question. Okay, that was a lie, Jeremy didn't want to go to sleep because he felt unprotected by himself, he needed someone who he knew could handle anything thrown at them. He needed Damon back in the room with him, because he did not want to be alone with his insane thoughts.

Finally Damon came back, looking at ease now that he knew Elena was getting out of the house all day, which meant that he could help Jeremy and find out why Elena attacked him. Jeremy saw Damon pull out his phone and message someone with a frown etched upon his face.

'What are you doing?' Jeremy was worried that he was messaging Stefan, and if he was, Stefan would automatically know that he tried to get Elena to kill him.

'Messaging Meredith to come over and check on you. Why do you sound so worried?' S**t, Damon was smarter than Jeremy thought.

'I just….Stefan…' Jeremy mumbled, finding he was unable to lie to Damon.

'Look, Kid' Damon said, moving closer to Jeremy's bed before he sat down 'I won't say anything to Stefan unless you want me to. I know what he did to you yesterday and I honestly don't blame you for not wanting him to know about this.'

Damon ruffled Jeremy's hair before stroking his hair rhythmically. God he actually cared for the kid.

Too tired to question Damon's motives as to why he was being so nice, Jeremy shut his eyes, letting Damon's strokes on his forehead lulling him to sleep. _Maybe wanting to die wasn't such a good idea, _Jeremy thought before he finally lost consciousness.

Meanwhile, Jeremy and Damon had no idea that Caroline was outside of Jeremy's room, watching the way Damon caressed the teenager's hair and the way that Jeremy unintentionally moved closer towards Damon, as if the older man was going to protect him from any bad thing. To an outsider, they would have thought they were brothers from the way they were acting. Caroline found this sensitive side to Damon very attractive. Caroline smiled to herself, thinking that Damon wasn't such a bad person/vampire after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy felt uncomfortable with Damon watching him whilst Meredith checked his vital signs, which included checking his level of consciousness, checking his pulse and checking his breathing, because Damon was watching Meredith's every move. Jeremy was surprised that Meredith wasn't afraid of Damon.

'He needs to go to the hospital' Meredith stated simply, turning around to look at Damon.

'Meredith, I don't. I feel perfectly fine.' Jeremy protested. There was no way he was stepping a foot in a hospital. Even though Jeremy didn't feel one hundred precent, he wasn't as bad as he could have been, considering what he had just put his body through, and there was no need to waste medical equipment when it wasn't necessary.

'Jeremy, you need….' Meredith was cut off by Damon, who was staring accusingly at Meredith.

'He said he's fine. Don't push it'

Meredith glared at Damon, God, she could give daggers. Jeremy was impressed and if she was a vampire she would be a badass. Jeremy mused at the thought that if she were a vampire, she would be able to take on Damon.

'Fine, I'm going. I have a shift at the hospital in half hour. Call me if you need anything.' With that Meredith left, with serious sass in her step as she walked. Was it wrong that Jeremy was checking her out?

Oh no, Jeremy realised that with Meredith gone Damon was going to want to talk with him about what happened, but he found that he was emotionally and mentally drained to talk about what happened. He knew that he ought to talk to someone about what is going through his mind, but could he really be honest to Damon about what's going on? Could he really be honest with himself?

At the moment Jeremy felt insane, like his mind was at war with itself, debating whether to kill vampires or to help them. He wanted to do everything he could to help them with whatever issues they were facing, but at the same time he wanted to be the one causing the problem, plotting against them in attempt to rip their hearts out of their chest.

No, he couldn't think like that. His sister was a vampire, Caroline was a vampire. Gosh, everything in Jeremy's life has been screwed up; he couldn't even have a girlfriend without her being a supernatural creature. Yes, Jeremy's life was incredibly screwed up, but was that an excuse to try and get himself killed? Maybe Jeremy did need help, and maybe…..just maybe, Damon could help him.

Damon walked over to Jeremy's bed and sat down, staring intensely at Jeremy. Jeremy knew the questions would start spilling out of Damon's mouth, considering that Damon loved to get involved in other people's business. Jeremy was okay with it though, especially if it meant Damon would help him.

'What happened, Jer?' Damon's voice was almost pleading.

'You don't want to know' Even though Jeremy wanted to tell Damon everything, he was worried about what Damon would think about him, he would probably throw him in a mental hospital with crazy people.

'Jer, come on, talk to me.'

At this Jeremy just broke down, his life was a mess. Damon put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder, which Jeremy was grateful for. Jeremy looked Damon in the eyes before telling him everything, about his nightmares where he killed Elena and every other vampire he had ever come across, and how Stefan was pushing him to do things he normally wouldn't do, and the most important thing he told Damon, was that he tried to get Elena to kill him.

'Jer….' Damon was speechless.

'I know' Jeremy said, thinking he already knew what Damon was going to say.

'What do you know, Jer?'

'That I've disappointed everyone, especially Elena.' Jeremy's voice was weak. All the talking had tired him and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and bask in the brilliance of his failures.

Damon chuckled before looking fondly at Jeremy; it was as if he was actually amused by what Jeremy had said.

'Kid, you're not a disappointment. Sure….you went about everything the wrong way, getting your sister involved, but here's the thing: no one and I mean no one could ever be disappointed in you. After all you've been through it's no wonder why you wanted to kill yourself.

Though, you should know, Jer, I will not let you kill yourself. You're too good to want to waste your life away like this. Jer, you should have come to me as soon as you started having these thoughts.'

Jeremy was at a loss of words. Damon was saying these incredibly nice things about him and it made him feel important for once. Like someone actually needed and cared for him. Jeremy had never had a big brother before, but he swore Damon was acting the same way a big brother would.

'Damon?' Jeremy asked quietly, his eyes were slipping closed.

'Yeah, kid?'

'Will you stay with me?'

Damon didn't answer the question; he just crawled into bed with Jeremy and held him close, putting his arm around Jeremy's neck, keeping him anchored. Jeremy felt safe with Damon, like he knew that nothing bad would happen to him. Jeremy felt so stupid wanting to kill himself, after all the nice things Damon had said about him, Jeremy felt like he owed it to himself, and to Damon, to try and get through his insanity.

'Jeremy?' Damon asked, right before Jeremy was about to close his eyes.

'Huh?'

'I'm going to help you through this. I promise.'

**Sorry it's not as good as the other chapters, but I hope you enjoy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Klaus's POV**

Klaus had just heard the news about Jeremy and Elena. He had called Caroline to be a smart ass to her and ended up finding out about Elena almost killing the annoying, superficial Gilbert. As soon as he heard the news Klaus automatically knew Jeremy tried to get Elena to kill him. After all, Klaus was an original, which meant he wasn't as dim-witted and blindsided as other every other vampire in Mystic Falls.

Klaus was on his way over to the Salvatore boarding house to throw an unexpected meeting with Stefan about what to do with the youngest Gilbert. If it were completely up to Klaus he would be on his merry way to the Gilbert property to snap Jeremy's neck, but, unfortunately, whoever killed one of the five went insane, so he would specifically go out to his way to make sure he did not kill Jeremy.

Finally reaching the Salvatore house, Klaus ran in and found Stefan brooding on the couch, writing in his diary, or attempting to anyway.

'Dear Diary, a deer asked me my name today, I told him it was James. That lie will haunt me forever' Klaus mocked Stefan. Klaus thoroughly enjoyed making a mockery out of Stefan because Stefan just took whatever taunt was thrown at him.

'What do you want, Klaus?' Stefan's voice was full of hostility. It reminded Klaus of the good old days when Stefan let the _ripper_ take over and consume him, but Elena had to ruin it with her "goodness". Klaus knew that the Salvatore brothers were a sucker for love, but honestly, it was ridiculous.

'Well I rang up the lovely Caroline today' He smiled as he said her name. 'And it seems that Elena 'apparently' munched on her brother for breakfast.'

'What do you mean 'apparently'?' Oh, Yeah, Klaus had gotten Stefan interested. Which he knew he would; anything to do with Elena all his common sense went out the window. It was the same with his insufferable brother Damon.

'Well, I think Jeremy tried to get Elena to kill him. It make's perfect sense; Elena had never made a move on her brother before and all of a sudden she loses it.'

'Why would he do it though?' Klaus rolled his eyes. How the hell would he know why a depressed teenager/hunter would want to kill himself?

'Honestly, Stefan, you amaze me. You think I have the answers to everything. I'm good, but I'm not that good' it was Stefan's turn to roll his eyes at Klaus's words.

'Enough with the sarcasm, did you just come here to be a sarcastic douche, or is there another reason?'

'Oh, Stefan, you really don't know how to use that brain of yours, do you?'

Klaus could see that Stefan was actually confused- well in Klaus's opinion of Stefan- it didn't take long.

'Klaus, tell me what you know'

'Well think about it. If Jeremy succeeds in getting Elena to kill him, she would be devastated; she will shut off her emotions and…'

'She won't want to be human.' Stefan finished, looking intensely at Klaus.

'This also means that you don't get your 'epic' love story, and I don't get my hybrids'

Even though Klaus could not kill Jeremy, there had to be another way to seclude him from Elena. Perhaps he could lock him up? No, that wouldn't work. Klaus's beloved Caroline would see to that and plus, Damon and the little witch would also conspire against him and probably find a way to get rid of him for good.

'We can't kill him, we can't hide him, but what we can do is turn him' Klaus said to Stefan.

'But won't that get rid of the hunter's mark?' by this time, Stefan was thoroughly confused.

'I think you forget that I have witches in high places, Stefan'. With that Klaus turned around and left, leaving a very confused Stefan standing in front of the fireplace, debating whether this was a good idea or not. Klaus would be sure to contact Stefan in a couple hours to sort out a plan on how to turn Jeremy into a vampire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Damon's POV**

Damon was downstairs making Jeremy something to eat for lunch when his phone started vibrating, he chose to ignore it, seeing as how it was Stefan who was calling and they weren't exactly on the best terms at the moment, especially considering the way Stefan was acting. It wasn't that he was intentionally doing anything bad on purpose, he was doing what he thought was right, but he just didn't stop to think about the damage that his actions were doing to those around him.

Damon finished making the sandwich and carried it up to Jeremy's room, only to find that he was still passed out cold. Damon stood in the doorway, contemplating whether or not to wake him up when he heard the front door being opened and closed. He put the sandwich on the bedside table and stood still and listened for any noises.

Damon turned around and saw Stefan standing in the doorway, staring intently at Damon. Damon didn't like the way Stefan was staring at him so he ran up to Stefan and shoved him against the wall, all the anger that Damon withheld these past few days emerged. Anger at Stefan for coming to the conclusion that Elena was sired to him, anger towards Stefan for making Jeremy do something he didn't want to do, and once again, anger towards Stefan for trying to turn Elena human without her knowing about it.

For a minute Damon almost lost it, but then he realized that Jeremy was still asleep. Taking an unnecessary deep breath he let go of Stefan and motioned for him to follow him outside into the hallway.

'What do you want, brother?' Damon said in the most conceited tone he could manage, and noted with satisfaction, that he actually made Stefan cringe at his tone.

'Klaus came over before' Stefan seemed reluctant to tell Damon anything, and Damon noticed this.

'So what? That creep has come over before and it hasn't bothered you' Damon's tone was full of accusation. He seriously hated Stefan for what he did to Jeremy.

'Damon, stop being a sadistic idiot for once and listen to me. Klaus called Caroline and she told him that Elena fed on Jeremy, and he automatically knew that he tried to get Elena to kill him.'

Damon was extremely serious by now, all the sarcastic comments he planned to say to Stefan went out the window as soon as he told him that Caroline told Klaus what had happened. No matter how amazing and strong Caroline was, she still had the traits of an overly dramatic teenage girl who did not know how to keep her mouth shut. Though despite all the pettiness of Caroline Forbs, her intentions were good and Damon –God, he must be getting soft in his old age- did not blame her for telling Klaus, after all, she had no idea that Jeremy tried to get Elena to kill him.

'Stefan' Damon said, eyes wide with anticipation and worry for Jeremy's safety. 'What is he planning on doing?'

Stefan sighed. 'He's going to turn Jeremy into a vampire.'

'He can't do that without getting rid of the hunter's mark.' Damon stated simply.

By this time Damon was immensely worried. Klaus was up to no good again, but this time it just didn't involve Elena…it involved her brother who had done nothing wrong. Damon honestly could not believe this, it was as if the Gilbert family had no luck at all; first Jenna, then Elena, and now Jeremy.

'He's talking things over with his witches. Damon, Klaus will find a way.'

Damon didn't say or do anything in response to Stefan, he just ran into Jeremy's room. His frozen heart sinking into his stomach; the sandwich he made for Jeremy still sat uneaten on the bedside table, his sketch book still lay on his desk, but Jeremy….Jeremy was not sleeping. In fact, he was not in his room at all. Damon had not seen him walk out of his room. God, this could not be happening! Jeremy was missing and he was positive that Klaus was behind it.

Damon walked up to Jeremy's bed and sat down. Instinctively he pulled out his phone and messaged Caroline and Bonnie –telling her to get Shane to help as well-, they needed to sort out a plan to get Jeremy back before it was too late, before Klaus ruined Jeremy's life and turned him into a vampire.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeremy groaned in discomfort. The ground was hard and dry and was completely foreign to him, nothing at all like his warm, cosy bed. Even though Jeremy was awake he was reluctant to open his eyes as they felt like they were glued shut. Jeremy strained his ears to listen to any noise; he heard voices talking –though, it seemed miles away.

Jeremy reluctantly opened his eyes. It was now night time, which made Jeremy wonder how long he was unconscious for, if it was night time, there was a chance he had been unconscious for about six hours. Shit. Today had been a long day. First, he was positive that he wanted to die at the hands of his vampire sister, and now that he was in a foreign place that was unfamiliar to him, he wanted to live.

Wait….how he did Jeremy even get to this place? Jeremy forced himself up into a semi-sitting position and looked around, but it was hard to decipher anything in the dark. He knew that he was surrounded by trees, that part was obvious, but he couldn't see anything else, until an overly confident face appeared right in front of him. Jeremy knew that face. It was Klaus.

'Ah, you're finally awake, I see.' Klaus's voice was dripping with sarcasm, which made Jeremy want to punch him and knock that grin right of his face.

'What do you want?' Jeremy prayed to God that his voice didn't give away how frightened he actually felt.

'Oh, such attitude for a boy who just tried to get his sister to kill him, I shall have to teach you to mind your tongue, you insolent little boy' Klaus drew his fist back and punched Jeremy in the face.

Jeremy instantly fell to the ground, dizzy with pain. He didn't dare move or speak or do anything that could anger the temperamental original. Jeremy had asked a genuine question and he said it as nicely as he could, considering the fact that Klaus had kidnapped him from his bedroom whilst Damon wasn't there to protect him. Jeremy pondered at the thought of asking Klaus what he wanted, but he thought he better keep his mouth shut, just in case Klaus decided to punch him in the face again.

'What, cat got you tongue?' Shit, Klaus was taunting Jeremy now and was daring him to take it to the next level and face the wrath of Klaus, but there was no way Jeremy would give that satisfaction to Klaus.

'Lizzie' Klaus yelled, and for a moment Jeremy thought he had lost his mind and was talking to him, but then a woman walked through the trees.

Jeremy didn't need to be a genius to figure out that she was a witch. He had been around Bonnie enough times to sense the aura that witches had around them. The witch acknowledged Jeremy coolly, as if she despised being around him and looked at someone behind Jeremy. Jeremy followed her gaze and saw another female witch.

So' Klaus said. 'I guess introductions are in order. Lizzie, this is baby Gilbert who tried to get his sister to kill him, baby Gilbert, this is Lizzie and the other witch over there is Dianna. They will be doing a spell on you'

Jeremy's eyes widened in fear as Klaus said this; after all, he saw no reason as to why Klaus would want his witches performing a spell on him. Jeremy hadn't done anything to purposely anger him, oh…wait, Jeremy had angered him. It wasn't intentional, but he had still pissed of an incredible pissed of vampire. Jeremy knew straight away what Klaus was thinking; Klaus thought that if Jeremy succeeded in getting Elena to kill him then Elena would turn off her emotions and not want to turn back human. Yes, it was definitely safe to say Jeremy was in trouble.

'What spell?' Jeremy asked as nicely as he could, for fear of getting punched in the face again.

'A spell to preserve your hunter marks'

'Why would you need to preserve my hunters mark? The marks clearly are not going anywhere unless you kill me…..'

Jeremy shut his mouth as soon as he said this because he knew what Klaus was doing. He was going to turn Jeremy into a vampire that had the hunter's mark, which meant that he would have the urge to kill vampires forever, and which also meant that Elena would not be able to kill him. It goes without saying that Klaus is a schizophrenic vampire that is in desperate need for help. Jeremy closed his eyes and prayed to God that Damon found him, or else he would become the very thing that he hunts.

**Maybe you lovely people could review ? Hope you enjoyed :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Damon's POV**

'Bonnie, hurry up with the spell!' Damon said angrily at Bonnie.

'I'm trying, but….'

'Try harder!' Damon yelled, getting extremely frustrated with her, seriously this was Jeremy they were looking for, now wasn't the time to be taking her sweet ass time with the spell.

Bonnie glared at Damon with all the hatred she could manage, but backed down once she saw Damon's murderous glare. Damon was not in the mood for the witch to act superior to him, after all he was the vampire who had been alive for over a hundred years and she had only been alive for eighteen years. Damon knew he couldn't afford to act like an idiot to Bonnie, considering that she was the one who was doing the tracking spell to find Jeremy, but he was on edge and he had been ever since Jeremy had been taken.

As soon as Jeremy had been taken, Damon had called Bonnie, Caroline –who told Elena- and Tyler, who had all come over as soon as possible, and were now formulating some plan as to how to get Jeremy back. Though, to be honest, everything was awkward and full of tension; Tyler and Caroline were not seeing eye to eye at the moment, due to Klaus screwing up their relationship, Bonnie was not using her magic to the best of her abilities which made both, Elena and Damon yell at her.

'Guy's, this is not working. Do you have anything of his that might make the connection stronger?' Bonnie looked at Elena, who looked helpless. Damon decided to take control of the situation.

'No, she doesn't. But I have something better than what she can offer.' Damon's voice was cocky because he knew that he was pissing off Elena and Bonnie.

'Oh, yeah? What is it?'

'The towel I used to wipe the blood of his hand and neck'

'Get it and give it to me.'

Damon walked to the kitchen and grabbed the bloodied towel off the bench, he was extremely thankful that he didn't throw the towel in the bin when he was going to earlier, because he knew that if he did throw it in the bin, their chances of finding Jeremy would have been slim. Speaking of Jeremy, Damon really hopped that he got to the kid in time, because if Jeremy was turned into a vampire, Damon would never forgive himself for all the pain Jeremy would have to go through.

'Here you go, witch' Damon handed the witch the towel with a deadly stare.

Bonnie took it without saying a word to Damon, but Damon could smell the hatred radiating from her, which made Damon relish in the fact that he could easily annoy a witch without saying much. Damon stared at Bonnie whilst she chanted in Latin, not understanding a word that she was saying, but made no attempt to either. Damon could see that everyone was tense. Caroline was standing completely still, Tyler kept shuffling his feet whilst an anger vein appeared on his forehead, Elena kept her gaze fixed on the wall and Stefan was staring at Elena with a pensive look on his face.

Damon could only imagine what he looked like; he was so worried about Jeremy that he probably looked like an overbearing, protective older brother, but at the moment, Damon did not care what he looked like. All he wanted was to get Jeremy back home, safe and sound, and hopefully still human. The kid deserved to have a full, healthy, human life and grow old with someone he loved, while he sat on the porch of the Gilbert property watching his grandkids play and have fun.

'I think I've found something' Bonnie said in between her chants.

Tyler moved closer to Bonnie, eager to find out what she knows and Damon could relate to the hybrid, because, he too, found himself moving closer to Bonnie in anticipation.

'Where is he?' Tyler said.

'I…he, no, this can't be right. Why would he be there?'

'What?'

'Klaus has taken him just outside the spiritual place of my dead ancestors. But..….why?'

'He has witches with him, that's why' Stefan piped in, clearly knowing more about the situation than any of them.

'There tapping into my ancestors powers.'

'Can you go up against them, Bonnie?' Elena asked, in distress about her brother.

'Not unless I tap into the dead witches powers, and I don't know if I can do that'

'Well, you've got to do something'

'The last time I tapped into the powers to try and turn Elena back human, there were severe consequences. I don't know if I can do that again.'

'Well you better.' Caroline said, looking indignantly towards Bonnie.

Damon watched Bonnie while she contemplated what to do. He knew that to take down the witches she would have to tap into the powers of her ancestors, but Damon wondered if she would actually do that. After all, she was adamant that she was never going to use that kind of magic again. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Bonnie looked up at Damon and nodded.

'Let's go' Damon said to the others as he walked out the door. He was going to get Jeremy back home safely, no if's and but's about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Jeremy was staring at the witches who were standing around a bowl of water, enchanting a spell in Latin, no matter the circumstances, Jeremy always found witches to be intriguing, everything about them was unique. Hell, Jeremy was so fascinated with them that he even dated a witch for a few months, though that didn't exactly work out.

One of the witches walked over to Jeremy and hauled him up from the ground and led him over to where the other witch was. Jeremy had to admit that he was scared of what was about to happen. Klaus casually walked over as if everything was completely normal and grabbed Jeremy's already bitten hand and bit down hard on it, much harder than Elena did. Jeremy's hand was now bleeding rapidly and he wondered whether or not he should look down at it to assess the damage, but decided against it, as it would probably make him sick.

Klaus grabbed Jeremy's hand and put it directly above the bowl of water and let the blood flow freely from Jeremy's hand into the bowl, turning it a deep shade of red. Klaus eventually pushed Jeremy away, forcing him to stumble back on the ground and land on his sore hand.

'Shit' Jeremy mumbled to himself, though he was positive that Klaus heard that.

'What now?' Klaus said to his witches.

'Your blood is needed to complete the ritual' the other witch, Dianna said.

Klaus bit into his own hand and let the blood flow into the bowl. Jeremy could not help but watch the scene that was unfolding right in front of him and nor could Jeremy help the feeling of dread that was spreading throughout his entire body. He really wished that Damon would save him in time, but it seemed that wish was useless. Damon probably didn't care enough about Jeremy to waste his time saving him from turning into a vampire; hell…he would probably be glad if Jeremy was turned. He wouldn't need to take care of him as much, as Jeremy would be able to take care of himself.

No, Jeremy could not lose his faith in Damon. He was going to show up, he would fight Klaus, probably kill the witches if he could and he would take Jeremy –hopefully still human- back home. Jeremy cringed at the thought of becoming a vampire, after all, he watched Elena, Caroline and Tyler go through the transformation and it didn't look good. Jeremy didn't mind not growing old or never being able to have children –though it would be nice to have a family someday- it was more so the fact that every vampire had murdered someone in cold blood, even Caroline had murdered someone, and she was great with self-control. It was also the fact that the urge for blood would always be present and would taunt you to drink straight from the human vein, which would result in death for the other person.

It was this that made Jeremy want to fight for his survival. There was no way that he would be turned into a vampire; he did not want to face the same difficulties that nearly everyone he knows and loves had to face. Jeremy knew that if he was turned into a vampire he would not last long, he wasn't as strong as everyone else. If he was turned he would not survive.

Jeremy got up and ran in the opposite direction as Klaus, but of course, Klaus appeared right in front of him and pushed him roughly to the ground. However, Jeremy did not falter. There was no way he was going down without a fight. Jeremy pushed himself off the ground and punched the original hard enough for his head to snap to the side, however, there were severe consequences for Jeremy. He was sure that he had just broken all the bones in his hand and on top of that, Klaus looked seriously pissed off.

'Come here' Klaus said, gripping Jeremy's upper arm and hauling him to where the witches were. 'Hurry up, witches, this one's getting a bit feisty'

'It is done' Lizzie said.

For a moment Jeremy was honestly confused about what was going to happen next, but it then came clear. He had to drink from the bowl, but he refused to, which displeased Klaus. Klaus grabbed a fistful of Jeremy's hair and pulled his head back; grabbing the small bowl he lifted it to Jeremy's mouth and tipped the disgusting liquid down the throat, leaving Jeremy with no other choice but to swallow.

'Oh, God' Jeremy said with disgust as he pulled away. However, Klaus did not make Jeremy drink any more, clearly pleased with the amount that he had drunk.

At first nothing happened, but then Jeremy felt his chest constricting and black spots started obscuring his vision. What the….? Jeremy twisted his head around to see that the witches had their palms outstretched in Jeremy's direction, clearly the cause for Jeremy's life slipping away.

Jeremy's knees buckled and he fell on the ground, where he lay still, trying to preserve whatever life he had left, but found that his efforts were futile. He was going to die and there was no one to help him; he would wake up a vampire and then there would be no more living Gilberts. The line would end with him, but wait….Jeremy saw six figures running towards him, the witches and Klaus. But the only person Jeremy saw was Damon. He closed his eyes and the last thing he remembered before he blacked out was Damon carrying him in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Damon's POV**

Damon had no idea how they managed to even get to Jeremy in time, but they did, and it was amazing! Even though Bonnie did not want to tap into her ancestors powers, she did and God, she was incredible. The witches instantly fell to their knees, gripping their heads as if they had a massive headache. Elena and Tyler broke the witches neck's without them even realising what was going on, Caroline and Stefan were distracting Klaus, which left Damon, who instantly went to Jeremy's side.

The kid didn't look that great. He was barely breathing, he was pale and he had beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. Damon wanted so badly to give him his vampire blood, but he remembered the last time he gave Jeremy blood, he threw it all up, so there was no point in giving him something that was going to make him worse.

Damon picked Jeremy up and ran back to the house; the kid was still unconscious when they got to the house. Laying Jeremy on his bed, Damon gently slapped his cheek, but got no response from him. Shit, Damon thought to himself as he ran his hands through his hair. Damon was not an expert when it came to dealing with nearly dead teenagers and nor did he claim to be, so he did the next best thing a vampire would do, and yelled in the kids face.

'JEREMY' Damon smirked, no matter how fond he was of the kid, it was always good to be a little mean every once in a while.

'Argh' Jeremy's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up, in a semi sitting position, which was a mistake because he had no strength left.

'Kid, focus' Damon said soothingly, as the others –who had just come back from the fight- walked into the room to see how Jeremy was doing.

Damon pushed Jeremy's hair out of eyes and started rhythmically stroking his forehead, not giving a damn if the others thought he was going weak. Jeremy was like a younger brother to Damon, and his concern for the kid had shown in the hours that he had gone missing.

'We should call Meredith' Bonnie said, walking out of the room to call the doctor, who would most probably admit Jeremy into a hospital. Though if she did, Damon would not stop her. Jeremy was seriously injured and not to mention he probably needed a cast for his broken hand.

'Damon, what are you doing? Give him blood!' Elena shrieked.

God, she was annoying. Honestly, what did Damon ever see in her? It was then that Damon decided Stefan could have her; she was so not worth all the trouble that Damon went through nearly every single day.

'I can't, Elena. Ever since he became a hunter, his system doesn't exactly take vampire blood that well.' Yes, Damon was being sarcastic to her, but, my God, she was incredibly frustrating.

'Damon' Jeremy said.

'I'm here, kid'

'I don't feel well'

Damon took a moment; his blue eyes searching Jeremy's body, before he just soothed the kid and promised Meredith would come over and make his pain go away. Yes, the last two days Jeremy had gone through hell, literally and figuratively. How more could he take until he completely broke?

'Damon, the spell Klaus did should have rectified that little situation. Yes, he is a hunter, but he can take vampire blood without having a reaction to it now.' Of course, Stefan always had to defend Elena, but Damon decided to give it a go, hoping that it wouldn't make Jeremy worse.

Damon held up his bleeding wrist to Jeremy's mouth, and unlike the last time, Jeremy actually drank it without hesitation. By the time Damon's wrist stopped bleeding Jeremy looked a hell of a lot better, though he was still pale, he now slumbered peacefully.

By the time Meredith came over, Jeremy was in a deep sleep, snoring slightly as he dreamt away. Both Damon and Meredith laughed at him, though it wasn't a spiteful laugh, it was more of a -'_I'm so glad you're alive- _laugh. Yes, Jeremy was alive, and he owed his life to Damon, who willingly went out of his way and put his own life at risk to save him. Yes, Damon was a good older brother. Even though they were not related by blood, they were as close as any two brothers would be. In fact, Damon was the best and only brother Jeremy ever had.


	12. 70 years later

**70 Years later**

Gosh, Jeremy was getting old, his back ached, his hands hurt and on top of that, his vision was really bad, but that was the joys of being 87 years old. Hell, even heart burn came with old age, and it sucked! Jeremy could no longer eat burgers, fries or anything that had a lot of oil. Even though being old was not the best thing, it definitely was not the worst thing. Jeremy had found the perfect girl; they had met when he was nineteen and in College. She was in his psychology classes and they saw each other nearly every single day.

They ended up getting married when they were twenty-four years old. By this time she was school counselor and he was a well-established psychologist who often dealt with people who were suffering severe mental diseases. By the age of thirty, they had their first daughter, with the biggest blue eyes- that reminded Jeremy so much of his dear wife- and dark brown hair –which was the same color as Jeremy's. One and half years later, they had another daughter, who resembled Jeremy's wife, to the point that if they were the same age, they would be mistaken as twins. By the age of thirty seven, Jeremy and his wife finally had a son, who resembled Jeremy so much, and even had the same traits as Jeremy. By forty, they both swore they were done with having children, but something truly amazing happened, Jeremy and his wife gave birth to a set of twins, one girl and one boy.

This was such a blessing, as Jeremy had never thought he would be one to have kids, let alone have five healthy children that he adored so much. His kids grew up to be so successful, that whenever Jeremy even thought about how proud he was to have wonderful kids tears of joy would leak out of his brown eyes. His kids, though they remained somewhat ignorant- knew of the supernatural, but thankfully never had to deal with any of the drama that Jeremy as a teenager had to deal with.

Jeremy's kids ended up settling down with someone whom they loved and had a lot of children, though there were more girls than boys, but that didn't matter as they were all truly wonderful kids and Jeremy loved each of his eighteen grand-kids with all his heart. He was so proud of them; they were all smart in their own way and it had even shown on their report cards.

Jeremy smiled to himself as he sat down on the porch of the Gilbert property, watching his grandchildren play a game of soccer whilst his children were at the back, cooking an annual family barbecue which they had every Sunday, though today was a very special day. Why? Jeremy's old friends were coming back to Mystic falls for the day, to keep him company as it is his last wish before he loses the battle with cancer.

Jeremy's not scared though, in fact, to be quite frank, he is looking forward to death. He wants to see his wife again, to embrace her and kiss her passionately like they used too, back when they were younger. Fate had taken his beloved wife from him, and now it was time to kick Fate's butt and see his wife again. It was a shame that he had to leave his family behind, but the end for Jeremy was soon; which is why he called his 'extended' family, so he could see them one last time.

Jeremy was snapped out of his reverie when he heard a familiar voice speaking to him.

'Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes'

Jeremy quickly got up from his seat and walked as fast as his old legs could carry him to Damon, where he pulled him in a tight embrace, with the intention of never letting go, but….that would be weird. Seeing an old man cling to a "younger man"

'Still got your looks, I see' Jeremy said, his voice which was once smooth and husky, now battered with old age and illness.

'Ha, you're not looking to bad yourself, old man' Oh yeah, Damon was taunting him.

'Me…old? Pfft, you're older than me. Where are the others?'

'Right here' Elena walked around the corner, followed closely by Stefan, Tyler and Caroline, seeing them all together made Jeremy think of the good old days.

Jeremy grabbed Damon by the arm and pulled him to where the others were standing and pulled them all into a group hug. Jeremy felt tears of joy leak from his eyes, and though he tried to hide it from the others, he was pretty sure their vampire senses entitled them to be able smell things more effectively than a human would.

'Guys' He said with happy tears glistening down his old, tattered face. 'Come and meet your family. There dying to meet you'

**So, this is the last chapter. I had fun writing this chapter because Jeremy finally got things his way for once. He had a lot of children, and had a lot of grandchildren, and it was really fun to write how proud he was of his grandchildren. It kind of reminded me of my grandpa and how proud he was of his grandchildren. **

**Anyway, thank you to those who read this story and I hoped you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
